Esperando por ti
by Painalli Tlahuilli
Summary: A veces no se elige a quien amar, a veces es mejor dejarse llevar, Takeru aprendera esto saliendo con una persona especial para el, el unico problema es que es con una persona casada, otro de mis locos intentos jejeje.
1. Chapter 1

Muy bien, aqui les traigo otro fic, se que a lo mejor es algo apresurado ponerlo teniendo tres historias que acabar, pero es que si no lo hago no dejara de atormentarme la cabeza (en realidad estoy tan tmetido en este fic que me he distraido de los otros), espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, este fic ademas es mi primer AU, asi que espeo que las personalidades se apeguen lo mas posible a las de Digimon.

por cierto Digimon no me pertenece, solo hago esto con animos de entretener a algunos.

Esperando por ti

Corría bajo la lluvia veranal de aquel mes de junio, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo, tan feliz, hacia tanto que la felicidad no nublaba su juicio y sobre todo que no veía a su hermano, el rubio de orbes azuladas camino hacia la esquina de la calle donde vivía su hermano, avanzo con paso lento pero seguro por aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos felices, tan felices que hacía que esbozara una sonrisa, otros momentos amargos como aquella vez que sus padres decidieron separarse, movió la cabeza sacándose esa idea, no debía manchar aquel momento de felicidad con recuerdos tristes, llego a la puerta café que bastantes veces había atravesado su umbral lo recordaba tan mágico, aunque fuera solo una puerta para él era un simbolismo, no había olvidado el olor de la madera de roble de esta, hacia demasiado tiempo que no lograba siquiera tocarla o recordar el sonido del timbre, se abstenía de tocar la puerta, no debía arruinar la sorpresa que tenía preparada para su hermano, una persona tan parecida a él físicamente, pero tan diferente en la personalidad, camino sin rumbo con las maletas a rastras, realmente no le importaba mojarse o que sus cosas se arruinaran

-¡lo siento mucho!-menciono una castaña mientras se volteaba a mirar los ojos de la persona que habia chocado con ella

-no es solo su culpa, también yo iba distraído-dijo el chico

-debo irme, nuevamente lo siento-se disculpo de nueva cuenta la castaña

-no hay problema-menciono el rubio que veía como desaparecía la chica

Siguio su camino, pronto llego a un conjunto de edificios que se alzaban imponentes sobre el relieve de aquel lugar, busco el edificio G, cuando lo encontró subió al quinto piso y busco el apartamento 314, Davis no debía tardar en llegar, se sentó en la pared junto con sus maletas mientras el agua resbalaba por su rostro.

Takeru Takaishi era un escritor de periódico, aunque muy en sus adentros era todo un poeta, un soñador lleno de ideales de justicia, libertad y felicidad, la clase de personas a las que agradeces haber conocido, como amigo y hermano; a muy temprana edad lo habían separado de su hermano, su mama se lo llevo a vivir a Francia con sus abuelos, no es que quisiera separarlo de su hermano pero no tuvo opción, si quería darle una buena vida a su hijo tenía que hacer el viaje, su infancia estuvo lleno de recuerdos felices, tristezas y sobre todo un deje de soledad, tenía 25 años cumplidos y se sentía lleno de esperanzas de poder continuar con la vida que alguna vez tuvo en su hermosa patria, lograr recobrar todos los momentos vividos con sus amigos en aquella ciudad llena de gente y bullicio.

Pronto vislumbro como un moreno subía las escaleras, parecía un tanto malhumorado, pero aun así el chico tenía un aura relajada

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que llegues tarde?-pregunto el rubio un poco divertido, el rostro del chico paso de un enojo leve a una frustración moderada

-no deberías de haber llegado mañana-dice mientras observa como su amigo se levantaba del suelo

-lo siento, si quieres me regreso a Francia-menciona con sarcasmo

-por favor, no sabes lo feliz que eso me haría-menciona mas emocionado el castaño- bah que digo, de seguro que ni allá te quieren, vamos pasa que veo estas tan loco como para salir del aeropuerto aun con lluvia-dice mientras se abre la puerta del apartamento de Davis

Daisuke Motomiya o mejor conocido como Davis había sido el mejor amigo de Takeru en la infancia, el chico era bastante divertido y ocurrente, de las personas que siempre tiene un comentario divertido para toda ocasión, en su infancia había estado enamorado por no decir obsesionado de una chica llamada Hikari, con el paso del tiempo fue madurando, pero sin perder nunca su esencia de niño.

-muy bien bienvenido a mi mansión-dice mientras Takeru entra al apartamento que está hecho un desastre

-¿Cuándo paso el huracán por aquí?-cuestiona Takeru

-ayer por la noche, de hecho acabo hoy como a las dos de la mañana-dice el moreno que parece haber superado su enojo

-me sorprendes, nunca cambias –dice el rubio que ahora suena melancólico

-si ojala eso fuera cierto-recalca el moreno-¿crees que Matt sospeche de su fiesta?

-lo dudo, el se la vive en la música y Sora, no tiene forma de adivinar que le preparamos -la melancolía todavía no se le pasa al hablar

Matt Ishida era un cantante un tanto famoso en aquella ciudad, a sus 8 años de edad lo habían separado de su hermano, la mayoría del tiempo se le veía frio e indiferente, la razón era sencilla una vida llena de decepciones y dolor causado irónicamente por las personas que amaba habían forjado en él la creencia de que si se controla el comportamiento podría controlar sus sentimientos, o por lo menos hace que no dolieran tanto las heridas del corazón, ese pensamiento había quedado atrás cuando su sentimiento de amor había sido correspondido por Sora Takenouchi, la chica que había derretido esa barrera de hielo del corazón con solo una mirada

-vale, no te preocupes Tai y yo tratamos de evitarlo para que no se nos salga decirle que tiene una fiesta sorpresa-menciono Daisuke, ya que era conocido la facilidad con la que el chico y su amigo soltaban los secretos

Taichi Yagami era un exitoso abogado de aquella ciudad, la mayor parte de su infancia la pasaba jugando futbol o intentado convencer a los demás de hacer una locura, la madurez llego con los años, los que le conocían no dejaban de asombrarse como el chico travieso y cabezota que alguna vez conocieron se convirtiera en una persona que luchara contra las injusticias e tratara de imponer un poco de orden en la ciudad

-aja, si lo que tu digas-dijo el chico tratando de creerle mientras intentaba quitar unas gotas de agua que resbalaban por su rostro

-¿quieres una toalla?, parece que estas mojado-menciono el castaño que se había olvidado del estado de su amigo

-gracias por ofrecerlas, me caerían de maravilla-habla Takeru que por un instante también se había olvidado de que estaba todo empapado

Motomiya se paro al instante, mientras iba buscar las toallas al armario de su casa, en tanto Takeru dirigió la mirada afuera de la ventana, la lluvia seguía empapando la ciudad y la gente no paraba de correr de un lado a otro

-ha cambiado algo-menciono Davis con cierta melancolía denotada en la voz

-a mi me parece que ha sido bastante, cuando yo me fui no habían edificios tan altos, se podía ver el cielo en todas direcciones, me atrevería a decir que la lluvia era más clara y liviana

-todos cambiamos Takeru, incluso tu que eras el enano del grupo, mírate ahora ya eres más alto que yo e incluso más alto que Tai-Takeru volteo la mirada, su viejo amigo nunca cambiaba

-seguro que no es para tanto

-lo digo en serio, el futbol te ayuda a desarrollarse, pero el basquetbol te convierte en un monstruo

-¡OYE!-reclamo el rubio mientras se limpiaba con la toalla que le daba su amigo-¡yo no soy ningún monstruo!

-aja lo que digas-ironiza el peli café que toma un vaso con agua y empieza a beber

-¿sigues enamorado de Hikari?-la pregunta del rubio hace que Davis escupa el agua por la boca empapando nuevamente a su amigo

-¡NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-aclara el Moreno-Takeru que ni se te ocurra decir eso otra vez-dice Motomiya tapando la boca de su amigo que tiene los ojos cerrados debido al agua-si te escucha Tai..ME MATA-hace énfasis en las últimas dos palabras

-Tai no es cucha desde aquí-exclama Takeru que se seca nuevamente el rostro

-créeme si te digo que parece adivino, además si el no te escucha el esposo de Hikari lo hará y eso no es bueno-la calma parece estar llegando nuevamente al moreno conforme los segundos pasan

-parece ser que le tienes miedo-habla Takeru que le encanta hacer enojar a su amigo.

...

¿que tal?, espero que dejen sus comentarios, los demas personajes iran saliendo conforme sean mencionados o conforme vallan apareciendo, gracias por leer y cuidense.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, actualizo este fic, lamento que la demora fuera grande, pero estoy intentando ponerme al corriente con todos mis fics, lo más seguro es que actualice muy lento en este y en "El gran día" actualice más rápido, aun así espero me tengan paciencia.

Digimon no me pertenece, aunque estoy ahorrando para comprar los derechos jajaja (no es cierto).

...

-Felicidades-gritan a coro una multitud de chicos en la casa de Matt Ishida que estaban escondidos entre los muebles de la casa

-hola a todos-menciono el rubio al entrar a su casa, sin ninguna denotación de sorpresa en su voz, pero con la alegría reflejada

Pasaron unos momentos en los que todos felicitaban al cumpleañero, abrazos y más abrazos se volvieron una rutina por unos cuantos minutos, las personas iban y venían en un colorido ambiente

-mi amor me alegra que te guste tu fiesta sorpresa-Menciona una pelirroja con alegría pura en su rostro

Sora Takenouchi era una diseñadora de modas muy conocida en esa región de la ciudad, su pasado estuvo lleno de alegrías hasta que la sombra de la desgracia se cernió sobre su familia, a los 15 años había perdido a su padre en un accidente automovilístico, desde entonces su vida se volvió algo gris, recordar los momento en que el solio darle las buenas noches y en los que gastaba el poco tiempo que le quedaba después de trabajar para jugar con ella hacía que el dolor regresara a ella, afortunadamente la vida le había puesto en el camino a Matt que para ella empezó como amigo pero con el paso del tiempo noto que el amor era lo que en verdad los unía.

-de hecho no era una sorpresa para mí, al bruto de Tai se le salió decirme-soltó el chico haciendo que todas las personas en la residencia Ishida-Takenouchi le dirigieran una mirada de muerte a Tai

-pero fue sin querer-menciono el moreno tratando de suavizar la miradas

-además te tenemos una sorpresa que estoy segura que no te la dijo nadie-hablo con sarcasmo en las últimas palabras dirigiendo una mirada amenazadora a Tai

-entiendo las indirectas

-gracias Tai-dijo la chica a su mejor amigo

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa de la que me hablaban?

-oh si es cierto se me olvidaba, esta persona es muy especial para mí, pero lo será más para ti

-basta de rodeos, sabes que no soy bueno adivinando

-un poco de paciencia-menciono la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios, para después darle un beso en la mejilla

-yo lo quería en la boca-reclamo el rubio cerca del oído de Sora

-lo sé, pero por ingrato y por no dejar sorprendente esto es lo que te doy-soltó en tono juguetón

-¡bueno basta de muestras de romance!-exclamo Tai

-cierto, la verdad Matt como teníamos que hacerte algo buenísimo para tu cumple años te trajimos a-el nombre quedo en suspenso nadie se atrevió a decirlo, todos esperaban a que Takeru se dejara ver, de pronto el rubio salió de un pequeño cuarto que servía como sala de estudio

-¡Ta…Takeru!-hablo quedamente

-Matt-dijo el rubio menor con alegría en su rostro, después vino lo inevitable, un abrazo, un prolongado abrazo, nadie alrededor se digno a romper aquel momento de tranquilidad que se respirada en el aire

-¡qué alegría que estés aquí!-hablo con dificultad Matt

-lo mismo digo-los chicos tardaron un momento es desprenderse de aquel abrazo, de aquel momento felicidad

-bueno chicos, está bien que puedan verse de nuevo, pero cuando empieza la diversión de verdad-dijo Davis rompiendo el silencio que habían guardado los hermanos

-¡DAVIS!-gritaron a coro los demás

-lo siento-dijo el aludido

-¿dime que has hecho en todo este tiempo?-pregunto ansiosamente Matt

-pues recién me he graduado de la universidad y empecé a atrabajar en un periódico local de parís, pero la verdad no era mi ambiente, así que en cuanto pude y tuve dinero me vine para acá

-¿Mama no se enojo?

-no de echo ella me dijo que estaba bien que buscara mi camino

-ah ya veo, uso la metáfora de que el pájaro vuela del nido

-así es, ya sabes que algunas cosas no cambian

-parece ser que papa y mama tienen aun mucho en común

-jejeje, a pesar de que lo nieguen-rio limpiamente Takaishi

-pero déjame presentarte a todos

-claro, a algunos ya los conozco, pero no me siento familiarizado con lo último que ha pasado con ellos

Joe Kido era un sujeto delgado y alto, usaba lentes y era un reconocido doctor del hospital general de Tokio, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en el hospital, aun con esto se las arreglaba para pasar tiempo con los amigos y el rubio Ishida no era la excepción

-hola Joe-hablo tímidamente Takeru

-el pequeño Takeru-dijo animado-valla que has crecido, parece que fue ayer que te golpeabas con los escalones tratando de subirlos-Takeru se puso de color rojo al escuchar lo comentado, al parece no importaba cuanto crecieras, si eras el menor de un grupo siempre lo serias, no importaba cuantos años cumplieras, cuantas hazañas podrías hacer tu solo, siempre serias el peque del grupo

-tengo que ir al baño-menciono echándose a correr

En el camino se topo con una chica de cabello café, sus facciones finas denotaban dulzura, sus movimientos eran sutiles y al compas de su forma de caminar, moviendo coquetamente su piernas y su cuerpo perfectamente delineado, Takeru se le quedo mirando unos instante, por alguna razón el mirarla le producía una extraña sensación en el estomago, hacia que la respiración se le parara y después de unas cuantas milésimas de segundos se le agitara. La chica camino hasta pasar al lado de él.

-¡TAKERU!-grito Motomiya

-eehhh…mande-dije distraídamente el rubio

-pareces embobado-hablo el moreno mirando hacia donde Takeru miraba-parece ser que has conocido a Hikari

-¿bromeas?-pregunto confundido el chico

-no, esa es la pequeña Hikari

-pero como, no se parece nada

-lo sé, no queda nada de la pequeña y enfermiza Hikari, mírala ahora tan…tan

-hey Davis, se te cae la baba

-¿qué?, lo siento-dijo el moreno, segundos después el chico giro su vista hasta cierto moreno que los miraba con desdén - sshhh, cállate no hables, su marido nos está mirando

Takeru desvió los ojos hacia donde Davis segundos antes había mirado, un hombre alto, casi tan alto como él les seguía mirando, se notaba que tenía un puesto que le exigia bastante disciplina, sus facciones eran duras e inexpresivas, su cuerpo se mantenía rígido y derecho, y su mirada solo transmitía frio, Mitsumasa era su nombre

-¿el es el esposo de Hikari?

-así es, el es Mitsumasa, es un general, en algunos años se retirara, pero te recomiendo que no lo provoques

-¿miedo?-pregunto Takeru tratando de hacer enojar a Davis

-miedo ¿yo?, ja estas bromeando, yo no le tengo miedo a nada, es respeto lo que siento por Mitsumasa- Takeru echo a reír cuando escucho las palabras de su joven amigo, las ocurrencias de Davis siempre era divertidas

...

Como pudieron notar la historia de cada personaje va apareciendo conforme aparecen, aunque todavía no se si estarán todos, la de Hikari no la pondré porque de eso se hablara cuando ella se conozca con Takeru, cualquier comentario, critica etc. Es bienvenida, espero sus reviews y gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


End file.
